Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer
Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer es una canción presentada en el episodio Never Been Kissed. Es una mezcla entre dos canciones: la primera es Start Me Up (En español Enciéndeme) de The Rolling Stones y la segunda es Livin' On A Prayer (En español Viviendo de Plegarias) de Bon Jovi. En Glee es cantada por las chicas de New Directions al competir contra los varones. Letra Mercedes con Las Chicas de New Directions: Start me up Mercedes y Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: Start me up Rachel (Chicas de New Directions Armonizando): Oh Tommy used to work on the docks Union’s been on strike He’s down on his luck It’s tough Oh, so tough Tina (con Brittany y Las Chicas de New Directions): Oh, we gotta (Hold on) Brittany y Tina (Chicas de New Directions): Ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (Chicas de New Direction): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Mercedes y Tina con Las Chicas de New Directions: Start me up Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: We're halfway there Santana con Las Chicas de New Directions: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Mercedes y Tina con Las Chicas de New Directions: Start me up Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: We'll make it – I swear Santana con Las Chicas de New Directions: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Mercedes (Chicas de New Directions): If you start me up (Uh!) Kick on the starter give it all you got You got it (chh), you got it (chh; you got it) I can’t compete (Ooooo) With the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah! (Oh, we gotta) Mercedes y Santana (Chicas de New Directions): (Hold on) I'll make a grown man cry (Oh we gotta) I'll make a grown man (Got each other) Mercedes y Santana con Las Chicas de New Directions: Give it a shot Mercedes y Tina con Las Chicas de New Directions: Start me up Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: We're halfway there Santana con Las Chicas de New Directions: ' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer 'Mercedes y Tina con Las Chicas de New Directions: Start me up Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: We'll make it – I swear Santana con Las Chicas de New Directions: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Livin' on a prayer! Tina: Oh we gotta Mercedes con Tina (Chicas de New Directions): Hold on, ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (con Las Chicas de New Directions): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Rachel (Chicas de New Directions): Oooooh, (Start me up) We're halfway there Mercedes: We're halfway there (Santana: Woah! Livin' on a prayer!) Livin' on a prayer! Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes:'Make it I swear, yeah) 'Rachel y Santana con Las Chicas de New Directions: Oooh! Livin' on a prayer! Mercedes: Start me up (Chicas de New Directions: If you start me up I'll never stop) I’ll never stop Santana (Chicas de New Directions): Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Rachel (Chicas de New Directions): Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (If you start me up I'll never stop) (Mercedes: Livin' on a prayer) Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Oh, we're halfway there Santana (Mercedes): Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer (Livin', on a prayer) Rachel (Mercedes): Take my hand (Yeah!) and we’ll make it I swear Mercedes: We're almost there (Santana con Las Chicas de New Directions: Ohhh!) Mercedes con Las Chicas de New Directions: We're livin' on a prayer Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: Living on a prayer Mercedes: You gotta Mercedes y Rachel con Las Chicas de New Directions: Start me up Galeria tumblr_m5ty2wPON31rv2kpno1_500.gif 3035100343_1_5_chlckz8M.gif 20130524_243230.jpg imagmes.jpg Startmeuplivinonaprayer.png tumblr_lhycwsrZtt1qb3puzo1_500.gif glee206-00772.jpg 20111228212737!S2E6_Start_me_Up_Livin_on_a_Prayer.jpg tumblr_lboks8rBz91qcrtzzo1_500.gif tumblr_lq1uz93KIK1qf4d70o2_500.gif tumblr_lku5cpi21d1qi0dexo1_400.gif Quinn-Gifs-glee-16833732-500-281.gif Stop-In-The-Name-Of-Love-Free-Your-Mind-01-2010-11-09.jpg 20130524_243230 (1).jpg tumblr_lku427VQMz1qi0dexo1_500.gif _1287887429.jpg Tabla de Posiciones Curiosidades *Quinn es la unica chica en no cantar. *Aparecen los mismos soles que estaban en Halo/Walking On Sunshine *Quinn se tropieza Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio Never Been Kissed Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones de The Rolling Stones Categoría:Canciones de Bon Jovi